


mientras compartimos esta simple noche

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Insomnia, Jealousy, M/M, Sexually Fraught Napping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: Arrancando trozos de tostada con sus dientes, Stiles cambia la forma de todo el mundo de Derek.Traducción.





	mientras compartimos esta simple noche

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [as we share this simple night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572350) by [mockturtletale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockturtletale/pseuds/mockturtletale). 



> He aquí otra traducción de Teen Wolf que traigo. Sterek, por supuesto. Con mi placer culpable que es el nogitsune y aquello relacionado con ello. Porque disfruto y sufro al ver a Stiles sufrir. Es un post-nogitsune, y la angustia se palpa en el ambiente, pero me sorprendió gratamente al irse aliviando y hacerme reír en voz alta con el final. Además, que tiene a un Derek celoso y ese es un tag que me encanta. Espero que os guste, y que disfrutéis leyendo de esto.   
> ¡No os olvidéis comentar!

Para cuando el nogitsune y sus repercusiones se han superado, Derek es el que ha perdido más cosas. 

Quizás no tan lejos como el resto. Quizás no tomando en consideración los últimos dos años. 

No es cosa de quien pertenecía a quién; qué pérdida importó más que otra o cuál fue la que más importó. Allison era  _ suya _ , aunque primero fue de Scott. Sigue siendo de Scott, al final, cuando todo estuvo dicho y hecho. Los gemelos se quedaron por Scott, pero pusieron sus vidas en peligro por los amigos de Scott - por la manada de Scott - justo al lado de Derek, hombro a hombro. Aiden había muerto en los brazos de Derek. 

Y Derek había abrazado a Isaac, el único que aún quedaba que Derek podía ciertamente llamar suyo, con esos mismos brazos, cuando Isaac había venido a despedirse. Derek fue el que lloró, esa noche, pese a que no había derramado lágrimas por Boyd o Erica, demasiado entumecido en ese momento como para aceptar realmente que se había ido, demasiado cabezota y odiándose a si mismo como para permitirse hacer luto. 

Isaac había sido todo lo que le había quedado a Derek, y ahora se ha ido. 

En conclusión, con todo, las pérdidas de Derek de ahora y entonces están bastante arriba en el ránking. Más alto, piensa, de lo que puede decirse para una manada de adolescentes que aún se tienen los unos a los otros, aún tienen  _ algo _ \- comparado con su nada - aunque son más jóvenes y más nuevos a este duelo de lo que es él y oh, cómo les envidia por su juventud e inexperiencia por ello, por primera vez en la vida.

No estará sorprendido cuando les lleve lo que se sentirán como extensiones de tiempo interminables y espacios transformados en sinsentidos, dados la vuelta y retorcidos y vacíos antes de que estén listos para continuar,  antes de que se den cuenta de que no tienen otra opción porque lo que ha pasado aquí nunca tendrá sentido, nunca encajará con los eventos razonables de sus vidas. 

Los tipos de muertes con los que se han metido en la cama no tienen respeto por el sentido. 

La vida se ha vuelto irracional para cada uno de ellos. Significativa solo en la ausencia; sin sentido como cualquier tipo de constante. Arriesgan sus vidas como si esa fuera una decisión para la que fueran suficientemente mayores o sabios como para hacer, y lo afrontan solo en sacrificio, sea este minúsculo o absoluto. 

Derek aún no ha encontrado un modo de llevar la cuenta de ello - es más seguro que seguro ahora que no hay modo de pensar en ello o afrontar su realidad como para traer algo remotamente cercano a la lógica. 

Piensan hasta que quedarse inconscientes. Razonan hasta que pierden la razón. Usan la violencia para pacificar, y se aman los unos a los otros con fiereza, salvajes con ello. 

Esta es la realidad de sus vidas ahora, y es cierta para cada uno de ellos. 

Derek ha tenido más tiempo y causa para hacer crecer algo parecido al estar acostumbrado a ello.

No está sorprendido cuando encuentra a Stiles solo en el bosque, perdido y rabioso en lo que sea que venga tras las consecuencias; justo antes de lo que sea que supuestamente venga después. 

Stiles nunca ha sido muy bueno con el concepto de tiempo de inactividad. 

____

Derek no puede dormir, pero eso no es nada nuevo o inusual. 

Se va a la cama a una hora razonable, se cubre con sus sábanas hasta sus boxers con todas las ventanas del loft abiertas, porque hace un calor irrazonable para esta época del año que ya de por si es una estación de calor desagradable. 

Para las 3 de la madrugada se rinde, y para las 3:15 se ha puesto los vaqueros, se ha metido los pies en sus botas y se ha puesto la chaqueta por encima de una camiseta de tirantes que ha encontrado encima de su cesta de la ropa sucia. Aún hace calor, pero Derek no puede estar en espacios abiertos mostrando demasiada piel. Desnudo significa vulnerable, para Derek, y él nunca es eso. Ya no, si puede evitarlo. 

No tiene ni idea de qué le lleva al bosque, pero algo lo hace, y algo es más irresistible que la nada que se acumula en las esquinas de su casa, así que va. 

Las mangas de Stiles son cortas cuando Derek le encuentra delirando a la luna. Está paseando por el claro, pateando rocas y ramas fuera de su camino cuando sus zapatillas las encuentran, y también lleva pantalones vaqueros, pero sus mangas son tan cortas que apenas están ahí. La camiseta es gris, lo suficientemente clara como para mostrar claramente las manchas de sudor en los sobacos, y está rojo, el sudor acumulándose sobre su labio superior, una capa de humedad brillando por su frente. 

Es de noche, pero sigue haciendo calor, y la luz de la luna hace que su piel desnuda  _ brille _ . 

El silencio entre los horrores del nogitsune y el ahora le han servido a Stiles bien, Derek debería de notarlo. Ha echado músculo, e incluso ha crecido un poco, y no es solo su estúpido pelo crecido y rebelde en que le hace parecer más alto que Derek, ahora. Aparte de eso, es un total espectáculo de mierda. Sus ropas están arrugadas y desarregladas, lo de abajo de sus ojos tan magullados que parecen irritados. Está más pálido de lo que le ha visto alguna vez Derek, aparte de la posesión de un demonio de mil años, y el temblor que recorre sus extremidades es uno que reconoce Derek, la sacudida de sus hombros gritando por descanso más alto que nada. Su camiseta apenas llega a la cintura de sus vaqueros, y las mangas apenas inexistentes se estiran contra el músculo delgado pero ahora claramente definido de sus bíceps. 

Todo lo que Derek ve es piel. 

Todo en lo que puede pensar cuando le recorre un escalofrío es que Stiles necesita cubrirse, Stiles necesita ser más cuidadoso. 

Stiles no nota a Derek invadiendo el claro, ni siquiera parece sorprendido de verle de pie ahí cuando Derek camina a posta en su camino a falta de no saber como hacerle saber a Stiles que está ahí de un modo que puede ser más delicado, más considerado. 

“Pues claro que estás aquí,” dice Stiles, metiendo la aparición de Derek en su monólogo sin ser consciente de él de otro modo, pasando diestramente a su alrededor y continuando su paseo, “¿porque dónde ibas a estar si no? No tenemos ningún lugar dónde estar, nada que hacer. Deberíamos estar durmiendo. Supuestamente deberíamos estar durmiendo ahora, como si pudiéramos. Como si hubiérmaos podido alguna vez. ¿Es ahora cuando nos abastecemos de experiencias humanas normales hasta más no poder? ¿Hasta que algo aparezca para recordarnos que no podemos vivir nuestras vidas, que ya no? Porque no son nuestras, Derek. No lo son. ¿Lo fueron antes? La tuya no lo fue. No lo ha sido desde hace años y años y años. Es -” las manos de Stiles van a su pelo, y el movimiento sube la camiseta, la sube hasta que Derek puede ver su vientre desnudo, los huesos de su cadera, la línea de pelo que se abre entre ellos. “Es que es demasiado,”concluye Stiles con sentimiento, la furia haciendo  sus palabras duras, conducidas por la frustración, el agotamiento haciéndolas suaves. Derek conoce estos sentimientos, conoce esta combinación en particular muy bien, y coincide completamente, aunque no sabe cómo decirlo en voz alta. 

Así que en su lugar, alarga una mano hacia Stiles. 

Esto, de todas las cosas, hace que Stiles se detenga. 

Se endereza en mitad del claro, mirando a la mano de Derek como si tuviera dientes. Y luego mira a la cara de Derek y sus ojos se entrecierran más. 

“¿Eres...eres tú, verdad? Porque estaba de acuerdo en que fueras un síntoma alucinatorio de mi falta de sueño, eso es pan nuestro de cada día por aquí, pero luego me imaginé que estabas de verdad aquí, porque enfurruñarse por el bosque en  mitad de la noche es tu punto fuerte y todo. Pero lo de la mano. ¿Intentas atraerme a mi muerte? ¿Estás aquí para arrastrarme al agua y ahogarme? Pero yo con eso no estoy de acuerdo. Esto casi seguro de que las sirenas de la vida moderna no tienen programado aparecer hasta la primavera.” 

Derek suspira, perturbado al descubrir que aparentemente esto va a requerir de palabras. 

“Eso no es gracioso, Stiles. Y tampoco lo es…” Derek mira a Stiles, alza sus cejas de forma intencionada, “lo que sea esto. No es seguro, estar aquí afuera así, solo en mitad de la noche. ¿No se va a preguntar tu padre dónde estás?” 

Stiles se ríe, una cosa sin alegría, y se mete las manos en sus bolsillos en algún pequeño acto de rebeldía. 

“No se va a dar cuenta de que no estoy. Turno de noche. Toda la semana. No se dará cuenta. No se ha dado cuenta -” Derek puede ver perfectamente lo cerca que está de romperse Stiles, ahora. Es como si su monólogo fuera todo lo que le permitía continuar, apenas para mantenerse derecho, porque callado parece no tener aliento, herido en un millón de formas diferentes que no son visibles para nada. Su boca forcejea por formar palabras, y puede que Derek tenga todo el tiempo del mundo, pero no tiene la paciencia para esto. 

Sacude la cabeza y exhala por la nariz, con fuerza. Aprieta los labios y hace un intento rudimentario de telegrafiar sus movimientos, porque Stiles siempre es hiper consciente de todos y todo, pero sigue siendo impredecible estando así, y Derek tiene las ganas insanas de calmar al chico, de no espantarle, aunque ha tenido que usar tácticas de intimidación como si fueran un salvavidas en sus interacciones hasta la fecha. Da un paso hacia delante, y luego da otro paso más. Alarga la mano lentamente hacia Stiles, y Stiles no se aparta. Deja que Derek cierre una mano alrededor de su muñeca, y deja que Derek le conduzca de nuevo por el camino al aparcamiento. 

Cuando Derek pasa de su Jeep, y en su lugar le lleva al asiento del pasajero de su coche, mira hacia atrás para medir su reacción. 

Stiles está mirando a la mano de Derek, aún alrededor de su muñeca. Su cabeza está agachada y sus labios están ligeramente abiertos, sus ojos abiertos con algo parecido al maravillamiento. 

Y eso es lo que sella el acuerdo, para Derek. Eso es todo lo que necesita para saber que está haciendo lo correcto, que por una vez sus instintos no le están llevando directo al peligro. 

“Duerme,” dice, cuando ha metido a Stiles en el loft y le ha guiado por el salón, hasta la habitación, además de la tarea aparentemente imposible de desatarse los cordones de los zapatos. 

“Duerme,” dice, más suave, cuando Stiles está de espaldas en la cama de Derek y Derek está a medio camino de salir de la habitación, ya cansado, algo en él asentado. 

“Sleep,” resopla divertido para sí, retorcido y amargo, cuando se ha tumbado en su sofá y el sol está empezando a alzarse y puede saber, sin lugar a dudas, que esta noche no va a descansar nada. 

___

Es por la tarde cuando Derek se despierta. 

Va descalzo a la habitación para ir al baño, y cuando se detiene en la puerta ve que Stiles se ha girado hasta quedar boca abajo, una de sus manos metidas bajo la almohada de Derek y sus vaqueros tirados en un montón junto a la cama. 

Derek baja la tapa del retrete para amortiguar el ruido de la cisterna, pero Stiles ni se ha movido cuando vuelve a mirarle. 

Es por la tarde, y Derek no tiene nada que hacer, así que se vuelve a dormir.  

____

La siguiente vez que Derek se despierta es a oscuras, por el sonido de un masticado apagado y la compresión instantánea de que le están observando. 

Cuando gira la cabeza para mirar a Stiles, este está de pie en el umbral, un bol de cereales sostenido en una mano, el ángulo de su codo en desacuerdo con la curva larga y perezosa que su cuerpo hace contra el marco de la puerta. Está mirando a sus cereales cuando Derek le mira, pero Derek aún puede sentir el peso de su mirada, el calor que ha dejado detrás de sí como una mano cálida contra su piel. Siempre ha habido algo diferente en cómo Stiles observa a Derek, algo de simple curiosidad que de algún modo no le incomoda a Derek del mismo modo en que otro tipo de escrutinio hace. Stiles le observa sin intención alguna, y a Derek le gusta eso. No está acostumbrado a que le miren como si no fuera un objeto o un modo para conseguir algo, alguien a quien usar y moldear con un propósito, con malicia. Stiles le recuerda a Derek, probablemente sin pretenderlo, que es una persona. Que es alguien. Alguien con dolor de cuello, ahora mismo. 

“¿Quieres torrijas?” pregunta Derek, la voz un poco ronca por un buen descanso, porque se ha despertado con añoranza y Stiles no parece listo para irse pronto. No lleva zapatos, y Derek no se siente especialmente inclinado a echarle. 

“Um. Si,” Stiles responde después de un momento de consideración, la frente arrugada en perplejidad como si el deseo de comida fuera algo por lo que estuviera sorprendido de encontrar en sí mismo, y Derk también conoce ese sentimiento. 

“Vale,” dice Derek, sentándose y decidiendo que no va a dejar que Stiles se vaya hasta que tenga la tripa llena, hasta que Derek esté satisfecho con que la piel bajo sus ojos parezca un poco menos delgada, un poco menos oscura.

____

Stiles se va a casa después de comer un desayuno para cenar, ayudando a limpiar antes de irse, y lo más extraño es que no ha sido extraño. 

Stiles no es la manada de Derek. Derek no siente especial inclinación por protegerle. 

Stiles ha puesto su vida en peligro por Derek cuando nada biológicamente inventado que le haga hacerlo, y Derek está agradecido, pero Derek no lo entiende. 

Scott es un alfa terrible. Scott es un ser humano terrible. Es egoísta hasta el punto del auto martirio y Derek podría estar furioso por ello si pensase que Scott se pusiera a sí mismo y a sus necesidades superficiales por encima de la felicidad y la supervivencia de aquellos a los que dice amar a posta, pero eso es lo peor de todo - Scott parece no darse cuenta de verdad. Está naturalmente inclinado a ser ciego, a actuar sin pensar, y en donde el error de Derek fue su incapacidad para liderar, su incapacidad para conectar con su manada a nivel emocional, Scott usa ese éxito para doblegar las voluntades de sus amigos en la dirección equivocada, tirar de una conexión que debería ser saludable y próspera y rica hasta casi romperla. Casi siempre por las razones equivocadas. 

Scott se está convirtiendo en una mejor persona. Lento pero seguro está aprendiendo a escuchar y está adivinando como mirar y ver, y Derek tiene algo parecido a la esperanza de que un día, Scott liderará. 

Derek no piensa en salvar a Stiles de su alfa. No piensa en salvarles a ambos de ellos mismos, porque aunque dice no conocer para nada a Stiles, le conoce lo suficientemente bien como para ver que Scott era un barco con el que Stiles siempre ha estado determinado a hundirse. 

Hubo una vez en la que Derek pensaba que Stiles era tan estúpido y estaba tan equivocado como Scott, pero ahora Derek ve a su lealtad por lo que es. No quiere la lealtad de Stiles para sí, pero le gustaría conocer algo parecido a ella, algún día.

Derek permanece en la periferia de la manada de Scott porque necesita vigilarlos y si puede hacer algo, mantenerles a salvo. 

No son suyos. No quiere entrar. Su vida ya es lo suficientemente difícil sin contar las vidas de un puñado de adolescentes idiotas entre sus responsabilidades. Quizás quiera una familia, y quizás ellos sean la cosa más cercana a eso, la mejor oportunidad que alguna vez tendrá, pero solo cuentan con él cuando absolutamente lo necesitan, y está mejor sin ellos. 

Scott no es el alfa de Derek. La manada de Scott no es el hogar de Derek.

Stiles no es nada particularmente especial para él, nada que pueda llamar suyo.

Nada de esto explica lo que ha desenterrado en Derek al haber tenido a Stiles durmiendo en su cama. 

____

Las semanas pasan y no ocurre nada. No hay apariciones desagradables en el pueblo, y Derek no escucha nada de Scott o Stiles. Kira le manda mensajes de vez en cuando, porque parece extrañamente determinada en mantenerse al día con Derek, en ver que tal está como si fuera su responsabilidad, como si fuera algo suyo. Derek responde porque la encuentra agradable, y porque aún no se ha encontrado con una situación en la que matarla sea lo correcto por hacer. Todavía. 

Isaac no llama. Cora lo hace. Derek ve a Scott en la Preserva un día, le saluda con la cabeza cuando Scott lo hace con la mano. Capta el olor de Lydia fuera de la biblioteca, y no piensa en preguntarse si se ha ido con prisas, si se ha ido para evitarle, porque no le importa mucho. 

Las semanas pasan y no ocurre nada. 

____

Pasa otra semana, antes de que ocurra algo. 

 

____

Son las 5 de la mañana, y Derek no ha dormido. Las luces fluorescentes lanzan un alumbramiento tosco, y una encima de la cámara frigorífica de la leche parpadea, irritando a Derek. Sus reacciones aparecen más rápido y más afiladas a la superficie cuando ya está más allá de cansado. Lanza una mirada amenazadora. 

Sigue mirando mal cuando va al pasillo de los refrescos, pero toda expresión cae de su cara mientras retrocede para permanecer de pie al principio de ello, mirando a lo que ve con sus labios apretados en una línea delgada y dura. 

Stiles está mirando las bebidas energéticas, sus dedos subiendo y bajando dentro de sus zapatillas, sus manos en los bolsillos pero sus dedos tambolireando alocadamente contra sus muslos, claramente visibles y a todas luces como un reto para Derek. Un reto a él, específicamente. 

Justo como la otra vez, Stiles no le escucha acercarse, y Derek se pregunta qué debe estar plagando su cabeza, lo ruidoso que debe ser como para no superar a sus sentidos normalmente agudos de esta manera. 

“¿Crees que eso es buena idea?” pregunta, porque Stiles ya tiene 18 años, es algo parecido a un adulto, y aunque antes ese fuera el caso no era el trabajo de Derek decirle lo que hacer.

Stiles no se gira para mirarle, en su lugar mira a las botas de Derek alineadas junto a sus zapatillas, y Derek observa la sonrisa cansada que aparece de perfil. 

“¿Por? ¿Tienes una mejor?”

____

Derek se queda, esta vez. 

Tiene a Stiles dormido en la cama de nuevo, y ahora puede vigilarle plenamente desde su lado. 

Stiles no ronca, pero se mueve mucho. No continuamente, pero si efusivamente. Cada hora o así su cuerpo se pone a buscar la comodidad como si fuera una aventura de la que cada extremidad suya fuera una parte vital. Alarga la mano y se estira, su garganta alargada y desnuda contra las sábanas de Derek, los tendones de su cuello marcándose en busca de atención. Sus dedos se cierran sobre la almohada, se mueven hasta encontrar los de Derek, y sus pies son tan fríos que despiertan a Derek dos veces, su rodilla entre las de Derek, sus talones ásperos contra sus pantorrillas. 

Comparten espacio como si fuera suyo. Como si nunca hubiera sido solo de Derek.

El pelo de Stiles es más suave de lo que parece, cuando golpea con su suavidad la barbilla de Derek con su cabeza, sin acomodarse hasta que Derek le deja. Se mueve hacia ello cuando la barba de Derek le raspa el hombro. 

Por primera vez desde que puede recordar, Derek quiere estar despierto toda la noche. No solo quiere asegurarse de que Stiles está a salvo, quiere deleitarse al saber que lo está, y qué él es el que se ha encargado de ello. 

Pero duerme, y duerme bien, calentito y satisfecho con el olor de Stiles y el mensaje que le envía a su subconsciente - a su lobo. 

Stiles está justo aquí, y Derek no tiene que preocuparse. 

___

(“Podrías...uh,” Stiles se aclaró la garganta, cambiando a posta su cara en algo más seguro, algo menos pensativo. Esperanzador, quizás. “Deberías quedarte.”

“Aquí. Conmigo,” elaboró cuando Derek no contestó. “En tu cama. Conmigo.”

Estaba sentado al borde de la cama de Derek con nada más que sus boxers, su camiseta aún en sus manos, sus dedos escondiéndose dentro de los dobladillos y bajo las mangas como si estuviera intentando hacer un juego de hilos en secreto. Como si sus manos pudieran dar el mismo secreto que estaba intentando esconder al mantener sus ojos en el suelo junto a los pies de Derek. 

No parecía pequeño, en la cama de Derek. Claramente estaba exhausto de nuevo, y sus hombros decayeron bajo el peso de problemas demasiado grandes para que él los llevase, pero se sentó quieto y lo sobrellevó. No vino a Derek en busca de ayuda, pero la aceptó sin que Derek tuviera que ofrecerla realmente, y aquí estaba pidiendo más. 

Derek esperó hasta que Stiles alzó los ojos hacia él, para responder. 

Necesitaba verlo en los ojos de Stiles que estaba seguro, y lo estuvo. 

Los ojos de Stiles eran enormes. De nuevo con ojeras. Pero estaban brillantes con convicción, su mandíbula apretada como si se hubiera estado preparando para acosar a Derek para que lo hiciera.

Pero. 

“Por favor,” dijo en su lugar, dejando caer la camiseta al suelo y doblando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, agarrándose como si necesitase otra cosa diferente. 

Derek no pudo pensar en ninguna razón lo suficientemente buena para decir ‘no’. 

____

Se despiertan entrelazados. 

Derek no ha invitado explícitamente en ningún momento a Stiles en su espacio personal, pero tampoco le ha alejado cuando comenzó a acercarse. 

Todo su costado derecho está demasiado caliente por el contacto cuando se despierta con Stiles pegado contra él, metido bajo él, pero el brazo de Derek está echado sobre la cintura de Stiles, su pulgar colándose bajo la cinturilla de los boxers de Stiles, manteniéndole ahí. 

Derek necesitaba decir no por su propio beneficio, no por el de Stiles. 

Cuando grandes ojos marrones se abrieron en un parpadeo y miraron a Derek como si fuera un sueño, cuando la nariz de Stiles se arrugó ante la luz del sol que el hueco de las cortinas no puede tapar pero toda su cara se ilumina con una sonrisa, Derek deja de pensar en el resto de cosas, se olvida de que hay alguien más. Mira a la cara de Stiles, relajada por el sueño, el despertar aún apareciendo más brillante que diez soles alzándose a la vez, y Derek piensa ‘mío’, Derek siente  _ hogar _ . 

“Deberíamos de. Uh,” Derek intenta, sobre todo sin éxito, aclarar su garganta. “Desayuno.”

“Desayuno como verbo,” dice Stiles, moviéndose para estirarse en una imposible larga línea, pálida y perfecta, aún inclinado cerca para seguir tocando a Derek. Burlándose de él, pero no de forma cruel. Sonriéndole como primera cosa por la mañana. Casi desnudo, en su cama. “Me encanta eso. Me podría acostumbrar a esto.” 

Así que toman un desayuno a la hora de la cena de nuevo, y Stiles habla y habla y habla, llenando el loft de Derek como si solo su presencia pudiera inflar vida en él. En Derek, que se sienta y observa y escucha, contribuyendo cuando Stiles hace una pausa, pero por lo demás pavorosamente satisfecho con empaparse de todo ello. 

Arrancando trozos de tostada con sus dientes, Stiles cambia la forma de todo el mundo de Derek. Porque siempre había sido diferente, más de una manera que no tenía nada que ver con ser humano u hombre lobo o cualquier otra cosa. Se mueve a una velocidad diferente, piensa en eones, siente en estéreo. Incluso en las afueras de la vida de Derek, Stiles había sido una distracción. 

Y luego Derek se paró a mirar. Observó cuando tuvo tiempo para ello, cuando los escombros se limpiaron y Stiles se hubo acercado, apareciendo en su enfoque. 

Eso ya fue suficientemente malo. Eso había sido aterrador. O, lo hubiera sido, si Derek hubiera tenido la autoconsciencia de verlo por lo que era cuando había estado arrastrando a Stiles a casa como si hubiera encontrado un juguete nuevo, como si hubiera encontrado algo que había pensado que había perdido. 

Pero ahora Stiles está aquí, y no se está yendo, y está empeorando. Está sentado frente a Derek sin camiseta, el olor de sudor aún lo suficientemente dulce como para que Derek lo huela proviniendo de la habitación desde aquí. Está comiendo con la boca abierta, tirando migas por toda la mesa de Derek, su suelo, y está pateando las espinillas de Derek con los pies descalzos cuando están en desacuerdo, cuando considera las respuestas de Derek merecedoras de castigo. Cómo si pensase que eso es lo que esto. 

Stiles está dejando entrar a Derek. Está dejando a Derek que le vea de verdad, por lo que es, todo lo que tiene que dar, y Derek no sabe por qué Stiles le está confiando esto, porque está seguro de que es demasiado bueno como para que se desperdicie con él. Está fracturado y magullado, roto en formas que le han estropeado y han golpeado muy hondo. Está amargado, por dentro y por fuera, y Stiles es dulce, aprendiendo solo ahora que eso es algo que sus enemigos no pueden resistir, algo que le hace a Derek querer hundir sus dientes en ello. 

Están pasando el tiempo juntos como si no hubiera otro lugar en el que prefirieran estar, como si no hubiera otra persona con la que prefirieran estar. Y eso es cierto para Derek, porque no tiene nada y a nadie e incluso cuando quería a Stiles cerca, quería a Stiles robando su silla sonriendo de medio lado cuando no protesta por ello, mirando a Derek mirándole como si fuera una provocación, como si estuviera diciendo ‘Si, te estoy mirando y todo lo que estoy viendo es a ti, no te estoy dimensionando o planeando tu perdición, solo estoy mirando. Porque puedo.’

Stiles ve a Derek, y ahora está dejando a Derek verle. Cuando Stiles se va, eventualmente, tan tarde que es casi lo suficientemente pronto como para ser mañana de nuevo, lo hace con algo que suena a una disculpa y a una acusación. 

 

“Será mejor que me vaya, supongo,” dice, ojeando a Derek. Clavándole en el sitio con una mirada completamente nueva, porque no es sin intención, pero definitivamente no es calculadora. 

Le parece a Derek que Stiles igual está esperando. La sudadera en una mano, un pie por fuera de la puerta. 

“Si. Supongo,” dice Derek, porque no quiere decepcionar a Stiles, pero no sabe qué más hacer. No sabe qué es lo que está esperando Stiles, y definitivamente no sabe cómo ofrecerlo. 

“Adiós, entonces. Gracias por quedarte,” dice Stiles antes de irse, ya prácticamente girado del todo. 

Esto no le da oportunidad a Derek de corregirle - de decirle que él ha sido el que se ha quedado. 

Stiles se ha ido, pero ha estado aquí. 

Volverá, y está empeorando. 

Volverá, y Derek apenas puede soportar la espera. 

____

_ Estoy bien. Poco a poco. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Lo intentas, al menos? _

Isaac ha estado algo parecido a enamorado con Allison, y superó bien ese punto con Scott, y está soportando mejor su mierda que Derek ahora mismo. 

Derek tiene 24 años y está pillado por alguien. Nada de eso suena imposible, hasta que incluyes a la persona por la que está pillado, y lo comparas con los previos amantes de Derek. Derek piensa en las palabras que Stiles usaría ahora. Todo es una mierda. 

Excepto por Stiles.  

Quien es literalmente todo lo bueno que hay en la vida de Derek ahora mismo, y siempre ha sido un rayo de luz desde que ha estado cerca. Incluso cuando solo se presentaba para demandar ayuda o hacer agujeros en los planes de Derek lo hacía tan pasionalmente, con gusto. Siempre había sido intocable, para Derek. Pero ahora está sentado a distancia de contacto, y está dejando que Derek toque. Derek quiere  _ tener _ . 

Así que llama a Cora, y la deja hablarle de su vida durante dos horas.

Sale a fuera a la luz del sol y va a correr a propósito por primera vez en meses, cuando anteriormente su único ejercicio era correr de las cosas, huir. 

Limpia el loft. 

Les da la dirección de Peter a otras cinco cartas de suscripciones. 

Piensa en llamar a Scott, pero en su lugar escribe a Kira, añadiendo un vídeo de algunas técnicas de Aikido que ha estado pensando en incorporar a su total falta de técnica de lucha, pidiendo su opinión. 

Está pensando en aprender un sexto idioma cuando su móvil vibra en el alféizar de la ventana. 

_ ¿Te sabes algún buen cuento de buenas noches?  _ pregunta Stiles, y Derek posa su móvil cuando lo lee, aguanta las ganas de sostenerse la cabeza entre las manos.

Derek no duerme bien en el mejor de los casos, pero ha sido peor desde que Stiles lo hizo mejor. Lo último que necesita es el conocimiento de que es igual para Stiles. Lo último que necesita Stiles es que él use eso como una excusa para traerle aquí. 

  1. _prueba en la biblioteca._



____

Después de eso, Stiles no le escribe de nuevo, y Derek no encuentra a Stiles deambulando por el pueblo con insomnio o en necesidad de ser rescatado en mitad de la noche. 

Si que le encuentra caminando por la calle principal en mitad de la tarde un día, pero para entonces ya parece que ha encontrado a su rescatador. Y a diferencia de Derek, este tio tiene pinta de caballero. 

“Ey, Stiles. Ayudante Parrish,” les saluda Derek, intentando asegurarse de que su sonrisa es cálida, porque está feliz de verles, aún más feliz de verles juntos. Pero una felicidad frágil. Afilada como una botella rota. Derek necesita asegurarse de que las puntas siguen apuntando hacia dentro. 

“Derek, me puedes llamar Ben. Fuimos al instituto juntos, tío. ¡El uniforme no cambia eso!”

Incluso si lo hiciera, Parrish no lleva su uniforme hoy. Lleva vaqueros y una camiseta, y su cara está abierta por una sonrisa. Parece que se lo está pasando genial. 

“Si, Derek,” dice Stiles, alargando su nombre por alguna razón, echando con facilidad su brazo por encima de los hombros de Parrish porque vive para hacer la vida de Derek imposible. “Llámale Ben.”

“Derek, you can call me Ben. We went to high school together, man. The uniform doesn’t change that!”

Derek se jura ahí y entonces que nunca se va a referir a él con algo más familiar que ‘Parrish’. 

“Claro. Adiós,” dice Derek, alejándose al menos tres metros antes de dejar que decaiga su cara. 

Cuando echa la vista atrás, el brazo de Stiles sigue alrededor de Parrish. Ambos están riendo. 

____

Igual es solo una soledad en general, piensa Derek. Comprende, la verdad. 

MIentras que estaba en el proceso de perder a casi todos los que le importaban por segunda vez, también estaba en proceso de averiguar  _ cómo _ preocuparse por la gente de nuevo, y quizás una pequeña parte de eso había sobrevivido al ataque del nogitsune. Igual Derek aún necesita la compañía, aún necesita familia, y está buscando a Stiles como alguien que una vez pudo haber sido parte de ello. 

Derek va a ver a Scott.

____

“ - y la verdad es que no puedo ayudarle con eso, ¿sabes? Creo que pensaba que sería diferente, después de...cuando...cuando murió Allison. Pero la amábamos de formas distintas. Ella nos amó de formas distintas. No pude ayudarle como él lo necesitaba.” 

Scott está sentado con las piernas cruzadas en una mesa de picnic en su jardín trasero, Derek estirado en la hierba bajo el más para ver el hermoso día que por algún tipo de  jerarquía. 

Entrecierra los ojos hacia el sol, frunciendo el ceño. 

“Nadie le obligó a irse con Chris, Scott. Él lo quiso. Pensaba que eso era lo mejor para él, y quizás lo fue. Ahora está bien.” Derek se pregunta cómo decir esto sin ser demasiado brusco. “Tú...no eres su alfa, Scott.”

Scott le mira, las manos juntas sobre su regazo. “Lo sé. Pero podría haberlo sido. ¿Quizás debería haberlo sido?”

No mira a Derek cuando habla, así que Derek se alza sobre sus codos y le mira mal hasta que lo hace. 

“No se ha ido para siempre, Scott. Necesitaba este tiempo lejos de todo, de aquí - no de nosotros - y cuando vuelva necesitará un alfa. Entonces podrás preocuparte hasta ponerte enfermo de lo que será mejor para Isaac, ¿vale?” 

La expresión de Scott empieza a convertirse en un fruncimiento de ceño, se hunde en algún cómico y claro giro de confusión antes de que se alce de nuevo en una sonrisa, y Scott vuelve a parecer un cachorro con un premio. 

“Si, tienes razón. Gracias, Derek.” 

“De nada,” le dice Derek, porque siempre ha sido útil, siempre se ha preocupado, es solo que necesita seguir trabajando en dejar eso claro y ofrecerlo amable y gratuitamente. 

Pasan el rato juntos un poco más, esa tarde, uniéndose brevemente por su mutuo respeto y maravillamiento hacia Kira, Scott golpeando las botas de Derek cuando este se burla, Derek levantándose para dar una colleja a Scott porque aunque sea ahora un alfa y Derek no, sigue siendo un crío en formas que no tienen nada que ver con la edad o el rango. 

Melissa sonríe a Derek, genuinamente complacida con verle cuando pasa por la cocina en su camino a la puerta, y le para para preguntarle cómo está, para agradecerle el venir a ver que tal está Scott. 

Esta es una casa en la cual Derek es bienvenido, y eso ha sido probablemente cierto ya desde hace tiempo, pero Derek no se ha permitido darse cuenta de ello realmente hasta hoy. 

Derek no tiene familia, ya no tiene una manada, y las únicas personas a las que aún puede intentar llamar le han dejado aquí solo porque necesitaban cosas que no podía darles. Está aprendiendo ahora a tener la misma esperanza que le dio a Scott por Isaac, sin embargo, y para su sorpresa esa esperanza se está volviendo más y más fácil de agarrar - acercándose y arraigándose en vez de hacerse pedazos en sus manos como el resto de esperanzas que alguna vez ha tenido. 

El loft parece diferente cuando Derek regresa - vasto y vacío pero ahora con un tipo de potencial en donde antes las esquinas habían albergado sombras como un desastre lentamente cerniente. 

Claro, Derek se está dando cuenta ahora de que tiene cosas que ha tenido ya por un tiempo, pero eso en sí mismo es ya un gran paso para él - ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que fue capaz de aceptar el pensamiento de que algo fue o puede ser de él, ese reclame algo que podía dar a alguien que necesitase. 

Sentado en su apartamento con todas las luces encendidas, con sus zapatos quitados y sus pies sobre el sofá, sus manos haciendo de cojín para su cabeza, Derek piensa a fondo y cuenta y suma a la gente que es suya. 

Tiene a Scott, y tiene a Melissa. Tiene a Kira y tiene a Lydia. Tiene a Deaton, y tiene al Sheriff, y tiene a Cora, quien está para él la que más, pese a no estar aquí en absoluto. Un día tendrá a Isaac de nuevo, quizás también a Jackson, y aunque aún no sabe si le quiere, Derek tiene a Peter. Derek tiene amigos en este pueblo que tenía cuando su familia aún era el centro de ello, y si quisiera o los necesitase, sabe que podría contar con ellos de nuevo, contarles como nuevos, ahora. 

Derek no está solo, y no necesita estarlo. 

____

Dormir sigue siendo un problema. 

Caminar por el pueblo a las tres de la mañana cuando las únicas luces que siguen encendidas son las de neón y todos huelen a sudor y humo y desesperación no debería de ayudar, pero lo hace. Entonces, Beacon Hills le recuerda a otro lugar, a un lugar mayor, y Derek no desea no estar aquí, pero es agradable que no siempre lo ha estado, a veces. 

Alguien se choca contra Derek, y no le importa. Les¡ ayuda a recoger las cosas, las manos yendo automáticamente a sus hombros porque parte del proceso de curación es volver a aprender como ser táctil de nuevo, y está a punto de preguntar si están bien cuando el cuerpo en sus manos se inclina tanto hacia su espacio que Derek no puede evitar el torrente del olor de Stiles que choca contra él como una ola, traspasándole y aplastando sus pulmones. 

“¡Danny! ¡Danny! Oh, oh. Ey...Derek,” dice Stiles, saliendo a tumbos de las sombras como un asalto a los sentidos de Derek, luciendo y oliendo y sonando tan  _ bien _ . 

En un instante este Danny está lejos del espacio de Derek, apartado al lado de Stiles en su lugar, y ninguno de ellos está borracho, solo haciendo el tonto. El aire a su alrededor chisporrotea cuando toca la lengua de Derej, quemando con energía y algo a química, algo que le muerde a Derek como mil pequeñas descargas. Stiles lleva una camisa a cuadros de nuevo, los vaqueros más apretados de lo que tienen má derecho a estar, y parece cansado pero feliz, sonriendo a Danny como si fuera la luna, en vez que el sol, como si ayudase descansar a Stiles aunque no pueda dormirse. 

Danny es casi tan alto como Derek, con el pecho casi igual de ancho. Se han visto antes, recuerda Derek vagamente, cuando Danny sonríe a Derek, y tiene hoyuelos y parece encantador; parece dulce. Derek le quiere arrancar la garganta con sus dientes.

“Te preguntaría qué estás haciendo aquí en mitad de la noche, pero aquí todos somos buenos amigos del insomnio. Derek, ¿recuerdas a Danny? Danny, este es no-Miguel, mi no-primo.”

“Un placer conocerte...como tú, supongo,” dice Danny, aún sonriendo. Stiles busca la mano de Danny, entrelazando sus dedos, y Danny ni siquiera pestañea. Derek se mete las manos en los bolsillos con un poco de demasiada fuerza, el comienzo de unas garras haciendo agujeros a través de la tela, a través de la piel. 

“Si, claro,” dice Derek, porque ha hecho un condenado progreso como un ser medio humano que ahora puede existir de manera semi pacífica en el mundo, pero eso es lo máximo de amable que puede ser ahora mismo. 

“Solo estábamos deambulando,” explica Stiles, aunque Derek definitivamente no pregunta. “Luchando juntos contra nuestros demonios no demoníacos, ¿sabes?”

“Vale,” dice Derek, hosco y casi monosilábico cómo si fuera 2012 de nuevo, porque algo de Stiles atraviesa por todo lo que le ha ocurrido a Derek desde entonces, quizás a través de todo lo que le ha ocurrido a Derek desde siempre. Siente a Stiles en sus huesos, pero es Danny el que tiene su pulgar junto a la pequeña hendidura al lado del hueso de la muñeca de Stiles y Derek no quiere quedarse cerca, no puede quedarse aquí y ver cómo ocurre esto. 

“Tengo que irme...tengo que...adiós,” dice, y luego, “Adiós, Danny,” después de un latido, porque si, absolutamente quiere despedazar el cuerpo de este chico hasta que no queden más que trozos, pero no lo haría, es socialmente capaz de nuevo y no va a dejar que se malgaste ese progreso solo porque Stiles le haga sentirse salvaje en buenas  _ y _ malas maneras. 

“Adiós Derek,” se despide con la mano Danny, y Stiles frunce el ceño tras él. 

Derek no está solo en general. No hay absolutamente nada general en ello. 

____

El siguiente día es Domingo, y Derek no duerme. 

El día siguiente es Lunes, y Derek tampoco duerme.

Hoy es Jueves, cree Derek. Está bastante seguro. Probablemente. ¿Quizás?

“Es Sábado, Derek. Y estás hablando en voz alta. Además, no has cerrado la puerta con llave. Hola.”

Derek cierra un ojo ante los numerosos Stiles que se abren ante sus ojos. Sin embargo, aún queda uno de pie cuando su visión recupera el control, y eso no es bueno. 

“Jesus. Vale. Cristo bendito.” Stiles se aparta de la línea que estaba perfeccionando contra el marco de la puerta de Derek y camina hacia él, que es exactamente lo opuesto de lo que Derek quiere que ocurra. Más o menos. 

“¿Dónde está tu chaqueta?” pregunta Stiles, pero se responde solo cuando tira de la manga solitaria que el respaldo del sofá de Derek aún no se ha tragado. En algún momento Derek se tumbó ahí, medio esperando que el sofá también le tragara a él.

“Arriba, arriba,” está diciendo Stiles entonces, poniéndole la chaqueta a Derek por él, vistiéndole, y luego poniéndose de rodillas para meter los pies de Derek en las botas, atándolas rápida y eficazmente. 

“No deberías...no lo hagas,” las palabras son imposibles, pero Derek intenta empujar a Stiles del hombro, intenta decirle con su cuerpo que se vaya, que deja a Derek a solas antes de que empiece a necesitar esto todo el tiempo. ‘Esto’ siendo Stiles aquí, las manos de Stiles sobre él, Stiles ayudando. 

Pero como siempre, Stiles solo usa las debilidades de Derek para la ventaja de ambos, poniendo el brazo de Derek alrededor de sus hombros y soportando su peso cuando le hace levantarse, dirigiendole por la puerta (parando a cerrarla con llave, parando de nuevo para echarle un rapapolvo a Derek sobre seguridad del hogar) y bajando por las escaleras hasta el aparcamiento, empujándole para meterle en el jeep. 

Derek puede que se quede dormido, puede que se quede inconsciente, ni siquiera sabe cómo ocurre, pero cuando abre los ojos de nuevo han aparcado en la calle de Stiles y Stiles le está mirando como si se estuviera muriendo, de nuevo. 

“No me estoy muriendo,” mal articula Derek, promete, y Stiles al menos saca una sonrisa ante eso.

“No mientras esté yo, no lo vas a hacer.” 

____

Derek encuentra de nuevo su vuelta a la consciencia cuando está de pie descalzo en la habitación de Stiles, sin camiseta y con los pantalones quitados mientras Stiles cierra las cortinas para tapar el sol de la tarde. 

“¿Qué...qué es esto?” consigue preguntar, y la camiseta de Stiles le esconde la cara cuando ocurre, pero Derek está seguro de poder oírle girar los ojos.

“Esto es una habitación, Derek. Y esto es una cama. Es donde la gente hace esta cosa llamada dormir. Idílicamente, al menos,” añade como reflexión, avergonzado porque no es como se le diera mejor esto de descansar de lo que es Derek. 

“¿Parecemos ser mejor en ello juntos?” Está sentado al borde de su cama esta vez, y al contrario que la última vez que tuvieron esta no-conversación, sus manos están a cada lado de sus rodillas. Apoya el peso sobre sus manos, dejando que su cabeza caiga hacia delante entre sus hombros, y Derek no sabe si se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo o no, pero el movimiento presenta una vista perfecta de la nuca de Stiles, el declive de su espalda y la línea ancha y hermosa de sus hombros.

“Juntos no deberíamos de ser buenos en nada,” dice Derek, mareado,” somos…” Stiles le mira, espera pacientemente a que Derek continúe con su labio inferior hacia afuera, listo para responder, y Derek necesita sentarse. No al lado de Stiles. “No somos nada parecidos. No tenemos nada en común. No deberías de ser capaces de ayudarnos, no deberíamos de ser nada  _ para _ el otro.” 

Stiles se limita a encogerse de hombros. 

“Claro. Esa es la visión racional de las cosas. En plan...soy muy fan de la lógica. Me encanta saber exactamente en lo que me estoy metiendo, ¿sabes? Pero mira a tu alrededor, Derek. Bienvenido a Beacon Hills, un pueblo protegido de las muchas fuerzas asesinas por una chusma de hombres lobos, adolescentes, y hombres lobos adolescentes. Supuestamente debería de seguir siendo un crío. Supuestamente tú deberías de tener una familia. Supuestamente deberías de estar en una gran ciudad de algún lado, usando tu graduado para hacer algo importante y gratificante. Supuestamente yo debería de estar preocupado por el lacrosse y los SATs y el mal aliento y estúpidos bailes de instituto.” Stiles sacude la cabeza como si se estuviera quitando de encima la idea de esas cosas, lanzándolas como gotas de agua después de una ducha en la que no pretendía quedarse atrapado.

Aún sigue mirando a Derek cuando dice,

“¿Sabes qué es lo que más me preocupa?”

Y Derek niega con la cabeza, porque no lo sabe. Hay demasiado entre lo que elegir, demasiado como para facilitar reducir la lista. 

“Tú, Derek. Me preocupo por ti. Y solía ser porque alguien tenía que hacerlo, ¿no? Solía ser una reflexión, como tachar un amigo o miembro de la familia, uno tras otro. Pero luego el nogitsune me cogió, y cuando volví a ser yo ya no era capaz de preocuparme por alguien más. Porque yo había sido el peligro. De lo que necesitaba protegeros era de mi mismo. Perdí mi derecho a preocuparme por cualquiera de vosotros.” 

No se detiene para dejar a Derek tiempo para contradecirle, obviamente no espera que lo haga, no dice esto para que lo haga, pero Derek quiere hacerlo, de todos modos. Derek lo hará, al final. 

“Pero ahora me preocupo por ti sin intentarlo. Sin tener que hacerlo.” 

Las manos de Stiles se habían cerrado en puños, una sobre la otra, y el corazón de Derek estaba en su boca. 

“Siempre eres mi primer pensamiento, mi persona de confianza. No duermo, y me pregunto si tú lo haces. Me despierto y deseo que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para ayudarte a descansar. Hago la cena para mi padre y me pregunto si estás comiendo, preocupado de que no. Cada vez que mi teléfono suena dejo de respirar porque estoy seguro de que es alguien llamando para decirme que no estás, que te has ido de nuevo. Cuando no te veo durante días es peor porque piensa en cómo si te fueras, o si te hubiera pasado algo, probablemente yo no me enteraría a tiempo como para hacer algo al respecto. Porque no lo sabría. No me llamarías su necesitases ayuda, ¿verdad? Tuve que ir el otro día a tu piso para verlo por mí mismo, tuve que ir a comprobarlo porque..no llamarías, ¿no es cierto? No me necesitas.”

La cabeza de Stiles ha caído sobre sus manos ahora, y de cerca Derek puede ver que están temblando. Está de rodillas frente a Stiles, de alguna manera, o no sabe como ha pasado eso, pero quiere coger las muñecas de Stiles en sus manos, lo hace a propósito por primera vez en la vida con una intención. 

“Estoy trabajando en ello,” le dice a Stiles, rogándole que lo entienda. “Si...si tuviera que llamar a alguien, te llamaría a ti. Lo haría,” y eso es cierto. 

“Pero no quiero necesitarte, Stiles. No quiero ser alguien más por el que tengas que preocuparte. No me voy a ir a ningún lado, eso puedo prometértelo. Así que vamos a…¿podemos partir de ahÍ? ¿Puedes confiar en mí en eso?”

Deja que Stiles saque las muñecas de sus manos, y luego que Stiles pose sus manos en sus hombros, sus pulgares rozando la base del cuello de Derek.. 

“Pues claro. Podemos hacer lo que quieras, una vez te quedes.”

“¿Podemos dormir? Porque no se tú, pero a mi me vendría bien.” 

Stiles sonríe, y Derek nota por primera vez que sus labios están secos y agrietados, y el tinte azulado que tiene la piel bajo sus ojos. 

“Suena perfecto.”

Se meten en la cama de Stiles juntos como si esto fuera algo que han hecho cientos de veces antes, Stiles manteniendo las sábanas abiertas para que Derek se meta, Derek pasándole el móvil para que lo ponga en la mesilla de noche. Se meten bajo las mantas aunque no hace frío, los pies entrelazándose demasiado fríos pero simplemente perfecto. 

Derek se queda dormido con los brazos de Stiles a su alrededor, la piel caliente y su agarre fuerte, su mandíbula perfectamente inclinada en el espacio entre los omóplatos de Derek. 

Derek se queda dormido.  

____

No ocurre todo el tiempo, y no ocurre con algún tipo de regularidad que permita a Derek predecirlo, pero se vuelve más fácil, ocurre mucho más. 

Stiles acaba teniendo una llave del loft de Derek, y nueve de diez mensajes que Derek recibe son de Stiles. Scott sabe que está pasando, el Sheriff les hace el desayuno a los tres en una o dos muy memorables ocasiones, y una noche Derek se cuela por la ventana de Stiles para encontrar a Danny allí. 

Danny y Stiles están sentados en el escritorio de Stiles en frente de su portátil, y esta es una visión que le suena, pero esta vez Derek no le quiere arrancar las extremidades a Danny. A Stiles, para que conste. 

“Oh, ey,” dice Stiles suavemente, sonriendo dulcemente, distraído, a Derek, “Lo siento, estamos terminando por aquí, acabaré pronto.” 

Danny mira entre Stiles y Derek como si no les hubiera visto nunca, pero Stiles no lo nota porque está muy ocupado buscando entre las páginas de un cuaderno en busca de algo, y Derek no dice nada porque recibe mucha más satisfacción con sonreír afiladamente a Danny cuando se sienta al borde de la cama de Stiles y se quita las botas. 

“Mola, pero despiértame si me quedo dormido primero,” dice Derek, aún sonriendo, cuando se estira encima del edredçon y se acomoda. 

Los ojos de Danny permanecen abiertos como platos hasta que los de Derek se cierran. 

____

Cuando Stiles se presenta en el loft de Derek tres días después, algo va mal. Algo está raro. 

Ha vuelto a bordear el espacio de Derek de nuevo, cuando ya se había puesto como en su casa en él. 

Se mueve rígidamente, un choque de extremidades unidas en ángulos que no funcionan cuando permanece cerca del sofá de Derek, y Derek no necesita oler el aire, conoce la ansiedad nerviosa cuando ve cómo da forma a Stiles. 

“¿Qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?” pregunta, cuando lo que realmente quiere preguntar es si Stiles ha cambiado de parecer, si ya no pueden ser lo que sea que se han vuelto el uno para el otro. Una extraña mezcla de amigos que son más que eso, menos que eso, todo en uno. Eso es lo que quiere preguntar, porque es ahí a donde salta su mente al instante, pero no lo hace, porque tiene miedo de escuchar la respuesta de Stiles. 

“N-no. ¿Aún no?” pregunta Stiles, y eso está mal de nuevo, porque Stiles nunca le pregunta nada a nadie. Él cuenta. Él se niega. Él discute. Él se pregunta cosas. Él protesta. Se entusiasma. No pregunta. 

Derek sigue sus movimientos que llevan a Stiles a estar dentro del espacio personal de Derek, y se queda quieto, esperando a que Stiles resuelva aquello que le tiene confuso, espera a que encuentre las respuestas que está buscando de Derek. 

Pero luego Stiles muy lentamente, muy deliberadamente posa sus manos en las caderas de Derek y se agacha para presionar sus bocas juntas, y esa no es una pregunta para la cual Derek pueda ser una respuesta. 

“Stiles, no,” dice, apartándose y alejando a Stiles al mismo tiempo. “No quieres...si estás...deberías de…”

Stiles sigue de pie muy quieto, sosteniéndose a sí mismo tan a propósito que Derek apenas le reconoce, pero alza la cabeza ante esto, no huye o intenta forzar su camino de vuelta al espacio de Derek. 

“¿Te crees que esto es una crisis de identidad sexual?” pregunta, no pareciendo estar nada más que sorprendido y paciente por esto, así que Derek usa eso. 

“Tú...tú no eres ya ningún niño, pero sigues siendo joven y con todo que pasa siempre por aquí dudo que hayas tenido mucho tiempo para saber si te -”

“¿Si me gustan los tios?” Stiles está sonriendo ahora, su paciencia pareciendo ya más como pena amable y de humor seco y burlón. Derek frunce el ceño. 

“Derek, he sabido que me gustaban los chicos desde los catorce años. He sabido que me gustaba un chico en concreto desde los dieciséis, que te recuerdo en este momento que fue hace dos años. Dos años enteros muy muy largos. Dos años con bastantes camisas quitadas, en el caso de este chico, porque no se te puede haber escapado que eres un poco capullo, de ese modo.” 

“Stiles,” empieza Derek, intentando pensar desesperadamente en algo que le convezca a Stiles lo equivocado que está con esto, lo equivocado que está con él. 

“ _ Derek _ ,” interrumpe Stiles, sus manos haciendo un movimiento abortado para volver a tocarle antes de detenerlas, metiéndolas en su lugar en los bolsillos porque aparentemente eso es algo suyo. “Parrish me preguntó si eras mi ex, el día que nos encontramos contigo en el pueblo. Y Danny me preguntó si estabas soltero, esa noche en la que nos chocamos afuera de el Jungle. Me preguntó si yo estaba soltero después de que vinieses e hicieses eso de ‘píntame como a una de tus chicas francesas’ en mi cama justo delante de sus narices, y la cosa es que...lo estoy. Estoy soltero, y tú estás soltero, pero eso no sonaba como una respuesta correcta en ninguna de las veces que me preguntó.” 

Derek asiente, porque conoce ese sentimiento. Sabe cómo va eso. Durante mucho tiempo no estuvo soltero, en su lugar era incapaz de salir con nadie, y ahora es algo completamente diferente. 

“Le dije que estaba esperando. Y vine aquí porque me di cuenta de quizás no debería de estarlo. Quizás no tenga que estarlo, pero si no me quieres como yo te quiero, si aún no quieres necesitarme como me dijiste -”

“No lo dije en ese sentido,” interrumpe Derek, porque es importante que Stiles lo sepa. “Me refería a que no...no quiero ser una obligación para ti. No quiero ser alguien que solo dificulte más tu vida, que la haga más complicada.”

Stiles asiente, el pie izquierdo golpeando el talón del derecho, sus hombros bajos como si se estuviera hundiendo en lo que quiera que esté percibiendo como rechazo, en eso, así que Derek continúa. 

“No quiero que el modo en que me siento respecto a ti sea más complicado de lo que ya es. Quiero...solo quiero quererte, y que eso sea...todo. Que sea una cosa buena que pueda tener sin ataduras, sin cláusulas o condiciones.”

La cabeza de Stiles se alza de golpe, sus ojos buscando los de Derek. 

“Espera, tú. ¿Qué? Tú -”

“Te quiero. Te quiero a ti,” dice Derek, sabiendo que ahora puede, que Stiles será capaz de verlo por lo que es, decidir por sí mismo si sigue queriendo a Derek, después de todo. 

Pero Stiles no dice nada, no se mueve hacia delante o hacia atrás, se queda exactamente donde está mirando a Derek. 

“¿Estás...está eso bien?”

Stiles se limita a parpadear. 

“¿No era eso lo que querías escuchar?”

Los ojos de Stiles se ponen como platos y sus manos vuelan fuera de sus bolsillos, se alzan por el aire, alrededor de su cara, en su pelo, todo su cuerpo animándose de golpe. 

“Eso es literalmente palabra por palabra lo que quería escuchar. He pensado en tí diciéndome eso durante años, pero era una fantasía, ¿sabes? Te quedas dormido pensando en algo para siempre, pensando en ello entonces porque es todo lo que quieres y algo que quieres guardar para ti, que permanezca especial o secreto o a salvo o lo que sea, y luego no duermes durante meses y todo se vuelve oscuro, dejas de querer algo. Pero regresas y te vuelves una damisela en peligro por el único chico del que has estado enamorado y luego sois colegas que duermen juntos pero no en el sentido divertido, que no es que nuestro tiempo juntos no haya sido excelente, pero ha tenido mucha ropa, sabes, y ahora...wow. He venido aquí esperando que me sacases a patadas. He atrasado esto durante tanto tiempo porque no pensaba que pudiera dormir por mi cuenta todavía y ni por un segundo he pensado que tú...me querrías,” da vueltas durante su monólogo, alante y atrás por el suelo de Derek, pero ahora se detiene delante de Derek, y dice, “Tú me quieres,” dice quedamente, lleno de admiración, como si lo intentase decir en voz alta. 

“Sí,” dice Derek, porque otra palabra no sería suficiente con esto. También asiente con la cabeza. Vehementemente. 

“Bueno...genial,” dice Stiles, también asintiendo con la cabeza. “Eso es relamente genial, estoy muy contento con esto. Gracias. Por...que te guste, supongo.” Y luego se queda de pie en frente de Derek, de nuevo sin moverse. 

“¿Voy a ir a ciegas con esto y asumir que nunca has pensado en lo que podría pasar después de esto?” Derek está sonriendo, la felicidad brillante en sus palabras, y se apoya contra la pared detrás de él, cruzando los brazos ante el pecho. 

Stiles frunce el ceño. A los brazos cruzados de Derek, específicamente. 

“No, definitivamente he pensado en lo que pasaría después de esto. En plan, mucho. Copiosamente, Derek,” hace una mueca, pero Derek se limita a alzar las cejas como respuesta, el interés definitivamente alzado. “¿Es definitivamente solo ‘esta’ parte la que parece que me pasé por alto? ¿Tienes alguna idea?”

Derek se ríe, y Stiles mira como si fuera un sonido extraterrestre, como si no pudiera creerse que Derek acabe de hacerlo.

“¿Podríamos echar la siesta?”

“Por favor, dime que estás de coña,” dice Stiles, mirando a Derek con absoluta consternación, “porque en cualquier otro momento eso sonaría como la mejor idea posible, pero ahora mismo estoy algo atascado en la idea de...tu boca. Y también tus manos. Y extrañamente, tus pantorrillas. ¿Te puedo tocar las pantorrillas? ¿Es eso algo raro de preguntar? ¿Te puedo hacer preguntas raras ahora? Porque tengo una cosa con tu pelvis que se va a convertir en un elefante en la habitación si no puedo.” 

Si esto continúa así, se van a pasar todo el día de pie en el salón hablando de lo mucho que se gustan, y no os confundais, eso le suena bastante excelente a Derek, pero como que también se están dando permiso expreso para tocarse, ahora mismo, y anoche Derek tuvo una gran noche de sueño, así que eso no tiene nada que ver con la poca paciencia que tiene ahora mismo para las palabras. 

“Tengo otra idea,” dice, y Stiles le mira con ojos brillantes, moviendo una mano para indicarle que prosiga, así que Derek lo hace. 

Coge a Stiles con un brazo por detrás de sus rodillas, y le sube hasta que le tiene echado por encima de su hombro. Se enorgullece ante el sonido de sorpresa que hace Stiles, uno que muy prontamente pasa a ser de interés, y da zancadas hasta su habitación, tirando a Stiles en la cama para seguirle después.

“Wow,” respira Stiles, gateando hacia atrás con el peso sobre sus manos, quitándose con los pies las zapatillas y quitándose la camiseta por encima de la cabeza al mismo tiempo, “Esta ha sido una idea excelente, 10/10 participaríand e nuevo.”

“Eres un genio, ahora quítate la ropa y ven aquí, mueve el culo aquí ahora mismo.”

Stiles está sonriendo y haciendo gestos de agarrar con las manos, quitándose todo lo que lleva encima de la cama de Derek, así que Derek - siendo un genio - hace exactamente lo que le dicen. 

“Y también respondes bien a las órdenes,” dice quedamente Stiles contra su boca cuando Derek está sobre sus manos y rodillas encima de él, totalmente perdido ante la visión y el tacto de él, “Solo en caso de que necesites observaciones para más adelante. Puedes absolutamente citarme como referencia.” 

____

“Jesús, Stiles, eres tan -”

“¿Atractivo? ¿Hermoso? ¿Devastadoramente sexy?”

“Si,” jadea Derek, agachando la cabeza para respirar contra la piel húmeda y resbaladiza de la garganta de Stiles, porque puede que Stiles aún pueda hablar y formar pensamientos, pero Derek ya está destrozado solo con esto. 

“Mentiroso, mentiroso, cara de oso,” canturrea Stiles, levantándose para poder sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, “Aquí tu eres la esposa trofeo, colega,” sus manos están siguiendo las líneas de los abdominales de Derek, sus ojos afilados con la concentración, pero sus hombros están un poco encorvados en lo que Derek lee como complejo. 

“No, de ninguna manera,” dice, alzando sus caderas de la cama para atraer la atención de Stiles, cubriendo cada hombro con la palma de su mano y empujando con cuidado hasta que Stiles está sentado orgulloso, el pecho hacia delante. “¿Te haces una idea de cuánta gente te desea? Todos los que te han conocido, me apuesto lo que sea. Pensaba que iba a salir mi lobo en plena calle, esa noche en la que te encontré con Danny. Le estabas cogiendo de la mano y yo - mis garras - yo -”

“Wow, ibas a destrozar a un tio por mi,” dice Stiles, sonriente, y Derek tiene que empujarle hacia abajo, tiene que engatusar a su boca para abrirla contra la suya mientras Stiles se concentra en la mucho más impotante tarea de mover sus caderas contra las de Derek hasta que sus pollas están atrapadas juntas entre sus vientres, sudor y preseminal y movimiento favoreciendo un deslizamiento dolorosamente bueno.

“Voy a destrozar a un tio ahora,” amenaza Derek, lamiendo en la unión de la mandíbula de Stiles, sufriendo por mantener a su lobo a raya cuando Stiles estira el cuello para él, se  _ presenta _ para él. 

Stiles se ríe y Derek saborea la vibración contra su lengua, lo persigue más hondo con dientes humanos hasta que tiene en su boca el pulso acelerado de Stiles. 

“Tienes...deberíamos…¿cómo te quieres correr?” consigue preguntar, gimiendo cuando la pregunta hace que Stiles se retuerza contra él. 

“¿Tenemos una eternidad, no? En plan, años. Quiero años de esto, toda una vida contigo, así que no tenemos ninguna prisa, ¿verdad?”

“Definitivamente no,” medio tararea Derek, la voz oxidada por lo que acaba de decir Stiles, su corazón martilleando contra su pecho al pensar en la eternidad, “Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.” 

“Maravilloso,” respira Stiles, buscando por encima del hombro de Derek el lubricante que de alguna manera sabe que Derek guarda en el cajón de la mesilla. “Es bueno saberlo, pero también lo siento por las elecciones de tu vida, porque ahora estás en una relación a largo plazo con la persona más impaciente por conseguir las cosas del planeta. Abróchate bien el puto cinturón,” dice, sentándose encima de los muslos de Derek y abriendo las rodillas, llevando una mano hacia atrás con dedos resbaladizos, mirando el pene de Derek, “porque quiero eso dentro de mi.”

La polla de Derek se sacude contra su estómago, preseminal acumulándose encima de una marca de dientes que Stiles dejó muy amablemente en la piel de su pelvis, y Stiles le guiña un ojo, moviéndose contra sus propios dedos como si esto fuera algo que pudiera hacer. 

“Parece que eso son dos tics en la columna del ‘si’. ¿Así que estás dentro?”

“Estoy a punto de estarlo,” le dice Derek, metiendo la punta seca de un dedo junto con los de Stiles, aprentando los dientes ante el prieto agarre de su agujero.

“Chistes de penes lamentables mientras metemos los dedos en mi,” dice Stiles al techo, los ojos cerrados y aparentemente ido en algún tipo de éxtasis, “Dios, ya nos amo.” 

____

“ _ Te  _ quiero,” le dice Derek, y no espera a hacerlo cuando está dentro de él, porque eso sería un cliché y Derek sabe que Stiles los odia. 

Lo dice previamente, porque quiere que Stiles sepa que no es ni siquiera un poco por el sexo. 

Lo dice cuando tiene a Stiles tumbado de espaldas, una de sus rodillas por encima del hombro de Derek, la otra pierna enroscada alrededor de la cintura de Derek. 

Lo dice cuando está mirando a Stiles, cuando ambos se han detenido para mirarse, maravillándose simultáneamente por el hecho de que han llegado aquí, los ojos de Stiles enormes y tan brillantemente marrones, brillando un poco cuando Derek lo dice porque no es como si Derek hubiera estado tragando saliva para bajar un nudo en su garganta o algo durante todo el rato, completamente sobrepasado por lo jodidamente feliz que está, cuán completa y absolutamente eufórico le hace sentirse Stiles, compartiéndose a sí mismo con Derek de este modo. 

Lo dice mientras frota la cabeza de su polla en el lío resbaladizo en el que han convertido el agujero de Stiles, porque desea a Stiles tanot que le está haciendo temblar, Stiles está tan bien bajo él que apenas puede soportarlo, y quizás solo es un poco por el sexo. 

“Yo también te quiero, obviamente. Gracias por ponerte al día y no ser una  _ completa _ pesadilla por ello,” le dice Stiles más tarde. Mucho más tarde. 

____

Pero de momento; 

____

“Oh Dios, te odio,” las manos de Stiles están cerradas en el cabello de Derek y su talón se hunde en las costillas de Derek. Está mordiendo la boca de Derek entre las palabrotas y los insultos, y es perfecto, absoluta y jodidamente perfecto. 

Suelta un  _ lamento _ cada vez que Derek se hunde, moliéndole lento y duro, necesitando que ambos lo sientan. 

Hipa cuando Derek sale, la cabeza de su polla tirando muy ligeramente de su ano, así que Derek juega con él así, se coge el pene con la mano y mete y saca la cabeza hasta que casi solloza. 

“¿Puedo correrme dentro de ti?” pregunta Derek, tiene que preguntar, porque no han hablado de ello, solo han ido por el rudimentario ‘sin condón porque mi sistema inmune sobrenatural me convierte en la única apuesta segura’ porque Stiles insistió y la investigación de Stiles no es otra cosa que impecablemente minuciosa. 

“Oh Dios,” gime Stiles, la cabeza echada hacia atrás contra las sábanas como si Derek le estuviera haciendo daño, aunque Derek sabría en un instante si lo estuviera haciendo, y nunca lo haría. “Por favor, jesucristo por favor,” dice, alzándose sobre los codos para poder tocar a Derek, atrayéndole hacia abajo para besarle hasta quitarle el aliento. “Vamos, córrete en mi,” dice contra la boca de Derek, “y si me mata, lo cual espero por completo, pon ‘Derek Hale me folló a pelo’ en mi tumba, porque esto es lo único importante que he hecho alguna vez en mi vida.”

“Vale,” concede Derek, porque le daría a Stiles cualquier cosa que le pidiera cuando se está aferrando así, la espalda arqueada y las caderas alzándose de la cama para poder tomar más profundo a Derek, para poder mantenerles más cerca. 

Cuando Derek se corre, no es con un golpe o con un gimoteo. 

Es con los brazos de Stiles alrededor de su cuello y su lengua en la boca, Stiles apretado y latiendo a su alrededor porque se está sacudiendo por su propio orgasmo, semen escapando de la mano que Derek tiene alrededor de su polla, cayendo en la piel de su estómago oliendo cómo el calor de la palma de Derek, oliendo como la mejor posible combinación de ambos. 

“Mi próstata y yo te lo agradecemos,” dice Stiles en el cuello de Derek antes de que ambos se queden dormidos, y Derek está sonriendo cuando lo hace, ya impacientemente esperando con ansias a años y años de la rara y raramente atractiva combinación de ridículas verdades como puños y algo así como la mejor clase de charla sucia, porque no pretende que lo sea en lo absoluto. 

____

( algunos años después )

“Son demasiado jóvenes para estar así de cansados todo el tiempo. Se quedaron dormidos en nuestro restaurante la otra noche. En plan...en la mesa. Durante la cena,” dice Jackson, frunciendo el ceño hacia donde Stiles y Derek están unidos como un bretzel humano de dos personas, dormidos juntos en los asientos traseros.

“¿Verdad? Quiero decir, Derek probablemente es lo suficientemente mayor como para necesitar siestas, ¿pero cuál es la excusa de Stiles? Ni siquiera está trabajando en un nuevo libro ahora mismo. No hace nada durante todo el día,” añade Isaac, sacudiendo la cabeza. 

“Sos los dos unos idiotas,” ofrece voluntariamente Kira, e Isaac al menos parece que le han castigado. 

Están en silencio un momento, hasta que Scott, que se ha estado quedando sopa sobre el hombro de Derek, se despierta lo suficiente como para murmurar adormilado,

“Es todo el sexo, colega. Lo hacen como conejos.” 

El fruncimiento de ceño de Jackson se profundiza, e Isaac se sonroja. 

Stiles se estira, accidentalmente despertando a Derek, que se hunde aún más bajo la barbilla de Stiles. 

“Sshhh, deja de moverte, no me hagas coger las esposas,” dice, aún dormido, y Kira se tiene que morder la palma de la mano para no descojonarse en voz alta. 

 


End file.
